


Daddy’s Home

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Father Dearest [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Daddy’s Home

When Cas heard Dean, he popped into the bunker. Heading towards the sounds of Dean’s feet, he stopped him. “What’s wrong?” He asked, concern written on his face. It looked like Dean was internally freaking out.

“It’s Y/N.” He told him quickly. “I was in her room, and then she gripped onto my arm, holding her stomach. It looked like she was in a lot of pain. She asked for a warm bath or shower.” At least now Cas wouldn’t question why he wasn’t still with her. 

Cas nodded. “Go do that, I’ll go to her.” Without waiting for a reply, he zapped into your room. “Y/N?” He moved to sit next to you. You looked over to him, giving him a forced smile. Reaching out, he gently rested his hand on your stomach. It was something you were used to, so it didn’t surprise you. “Clark is distressed.” He said solemnly.

“ _Distressed_?” You asked, scared.

“Clark isn’t a human child, you must remember that. He is the son of the King of Hell. There is no telling what he can already do.” He pointed out. “When did this start?”

“Uh, Dean came in. I asked if Crowley was here. He seemed to get mad. He kissed me, and that’s about it. I was getting upset for a moment there. When he was hugging me, I felt…off. Like, I was home, but it also felt wrong. It was weird. My heart started to pound, and it felt like my chest is tightening.” You told him, concentrating on your breathing and words. “Then this.”

Cas thought for a moment. “Call Crowley.” He told you.

“What does he have to do with this?” You asked, confused.

“Trust me.” Those two words eased your mind a bit. He hadn’t given you bad advice before, so you did trust him.

Licking your lips, you sighed. “ _Crowley_ , get your ass here, **_now_**!” You weren’t trying to sound angry with him, but pain did that to you.

A moment later, he was in your room. “What’s the matter?” He asked, looking between you and Cas. He noted how you were holding your stomach.

Cas pulled his hand away and stood up. “Put your hand on her stomach. I have a theory. I’ll explain things after.”

Crowley looked at him like he was insane, but moved to kneel in front of you anyways. He placed his hand on your stomach, and slowly the pain dissipated. “ _What_ am I doing this for?” He glanced at Cas.

“She was in pain. I talked to her, and hoped this would be the best solution.”

“ _Hoped_? You didn’t know if me calling him would work?” You asked.

Cas shrugged. “I’m sorry, we had to try.”

“That _doesn’t_ tell me _what’s going on._ ” Crowley snapped.

“Dean seemed to create intense emotions in Y/N. My theory is that Clark wanted to protect her, but _obviously_ , can’t. Maybe he simply wanted to get whatever he presumed to be a threat away from her. I hoped that by feeling Crowley’s presence, it would calm him.” Crowley stared at your stomach before looking up at you. “It seemed I was right. Let’s just hope that it doesn’t happen again.”

“ _Wait_ , I didn’t think babies could be like that? I mean, they can’t do much when they’re born, right?”

Cas sighed. “I don’t mean he thought it out. If he had that capability, I doubt it would have happened. He wouldn’t have wanted you in pain. Not unlike you, he cannot control it. For you, it’s emotions. For him? It’s trying to protect his mother.” Your eyes moved to your stomach. “Being Crowley’s son, it’s like he can sense him. Maybe that helps calm whatever power he has that’s doing it?” It wasn’t like he was an expert on half-demon children.

You heard footsteps and looked up. Sam and Dean were standing in the doorway. “Who has what power?” Dean asked. He’d only caught the tale end of the conversation.

“It turns out that the little prince isn’t fond of the Winchesters, either.” Crowley smirked, standing up.

Looking at him, you slapped his leg lightly. “Oh, stop it. King or not, you’re in _my_ room and won’t be a dick.” You snapped. The others looked at you. “It’s not because he’s a Winchester and you damn well know it.”

“Okay, let’s calm down.” Sam started in his usual voice of reason. “Why don’t you tell us what’s going on from the beginning, Y/N?”

You were going to need another damn nap after all this! “I woke up, saw everything was unpacked. Dean came in. He told me that Sam went to get me some fruit. Thanks, by the way, Sammy.” You smiled at him. “I made a joke, and then asked if Crowley was here. He seemed to get upset. He told me that Crowley said something about the nursery in hell. Which he won’t allow me to see yet.” You shot him a look. “And _then_ he asked me if I was returning to hell once I had ’ _his_ ’ son. I got mad. I told him that he’s my son, too, and that I didn’t know what I was doing. I also told him that I didn’t want to fight, and that I knew he hated me. He kissed me, and then said he didn’t hate me, just the situation.” You looked at him, knowing he wasn’t liking this. “He was hugging me when it started. My heart was racing, my chest was getting tight, and while his arms felt like home, it felt so wrong. I’m sorry, Dean.”

“So, I had a theory, and it happened to be right. I had her call Crowley here. When he touched her stomach, the pain stopped.”

Crowley shot Dean a look. “You decided to kiss her? _Now_?” He asked.

“Whatever. You two can whip out your dicks and measure them when I’m not in the room.” You motioned for Cas’s hand and took it. “I’m guessing that Dean ran that bath for me, so I’m going to go take one.”

Cas looked at you. “Do you think that it’s wise to bathe instead of shower? Will you be okay getting out on your own.”

You scrunched your nose, not having thought of that. “I _hate_ your logic sometimes, ya know that?” You playfully glared at him. Hearing Crowley clear his throat, you turned. “Yes?”

“I’m afraid that maybe I’m not so comfortable with having brought you here.” He said, and you saw that ‘king’ coming out in him.

“Is that so?” You asked, crossing your arms over your chest. “Why not? You told me I didn’t have to stay when I didn’t want to.”

He moved closer, taking your hands. “You are carrying my _son_ , and it’s clear that being close to Squirrel isn’t good for either of you. Not only that, but the thought of him kissing you makes me very…. _upset_.” He admitted. “Come back to hell with me, love.”

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. “Crowley, there is absolutely _no_ proof that it’ll happen again. I got overly emotional. It’s never happened before. It might not happen again. Just because Clark went off _this_ time doesn’t mean anything. As for the kiss? I’ve kissed him before. A lot. We were together for a short time.” You reminded him gently. “This is my _home_. It may not be forever, but it is for now. Hell is way too hot for me being pregnant, and it’s certainly too hot for a newborn.” You pointed out. Being pregnant made temperatures screw with you. It was annoying.

Crowley smirked. “So, you aren’t objecting to staying with _me_?”

“….I never said that I did.”

“Well. I have the _perfect_ solution.” He grinned. “I shall stay here. With _you_. Us being close will be good for Clark, although I’d like to discuss that name. I think it’ll also be good for _us_.” You couldn’t believe him. You didn’t even share a room in Hell. “I guess I’ll need to go pack a few things to bring ‘home’.”

Was this actually Crowley? The King of Hell? There was no way he was standing there, trying to make an actual home for you. “Wait, you said ’ _us_ ’. Are you two….?” Dean asked.

“No, Squirrel. She’s been too busy creating a human life.” You rubbed your temples. They fought before you were pregnant. What the hell would they be like when he was born? “Although, I would not object to being with the mother of my child.” You stared at him, wide eyed.

“How the hell did we go from a one-night stand, to talking about _this_? Seriously!” You groaned. “Crowley, take Dean and go somewhere else to hash this out. You two are going to get this out of your system. **_Now_**. I will not have you two fighting around Clark. Got that?” You looked between the two. “And Crowley, I _like_ the name Clark Joseph. Cas helped me pick it. You’ll have to come up with a damn good argument for changing it now.”

Grabbing Cas’s hand and left the room. You didn’t know when Sam left, but he likely didn’t want to get in the middle of it. You knew Sam bought fruit, and all you wanted was a damn apple.


End file.
